Absorbing Replication
The ability to absorb and replicate materials. Combination of Absorption, Adaptive Replication, and Shapeshifting. Advanced version of Digestive Assimilation. Also Called *Optimal Sentient System *Ultimate Lifeform Capabilities Users can absorb any material and replicate its properties within themselves. Said properties may then be encoded for later use and potential combinations. This makes a very effective defense, as attacks received not only strengthen users instead of hurting them, but even add to their options. It is also very useful to break restraints, as users can merge through them or simply absorb their way to freedom. Users may briefly fuse with objects and beings to memorize their properties/patterns without damaging them, or assimilate/drain them dry to empower their new abilities or build up their resources. Some users may even use it as a weapon, literally devouring their opponents alive along with their weapons, armors and powers. They can also shape their body's form and properties to match the current situation, shapeshift various tools and weapons based on absorbed data, and even recombine assimilated properties into new and more powerful ones. Advanced users may learn to reverse the process, transferring abilities and various properties to others, and even reconstructing absorbed beings and objects, though both applications directly tap in the user's reserves. Applications (Essential) *Absorption **Information ***Aura Absorption ***DNA Absorption ***Knowledge Absorption ***Power Absorption ****Enhanced Power Absorption **Assimilation ***Biological Absorption ***Divine Ingestion ***Mental Assimilation ***Technological Assimilation **Ethereal ***Divine Siphoning ***Life-Force Absorption ***Magical Energy Absorption ***Psychic Energy Absorption **Inanimate ***Energy/Matter Absorption **Supportive ***Assimilation Shield ***Dimensional Storage ****Energy Containment ****Power Containment ***Absorption Resilience ***Matter/Energy Conversion *Adaptive Replication **Ability Tier Activation **Adaptive Power Replication **Enhanced Power Replication **Hybrid Physiology **Elemental Recomposition **Power Mixture *Shapeshifting **Shape Manipulation **Multi-Shapeshifting **Perfect Doppelganger **Restoration **Transmutation *Gestalt Form **Matter/Mind Melding **Scanning/Indexing **Living Database **Soul Infusion **Remaking Applications (Contextual) Combat: *Size/Density Manipulation (limited by the volume/mass accumulated) **Mass Manipulation (via intake, shunting, conversion, or transferal of extra mass) **Self-Power Augmentation (convert resources into power boosts) *Kinetic Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate kinetic energy) **Absolute Condition (boost condition via kinetic energy) **Invulnerability (prevent damage via kinetic absorption) *Bullet Projection (project bullets directly from the body) **Targeting (bullet guiding via kinetic adjustments) **Transmutation (rewrite targets body structure) *Tendril Generation/Blade Shifting (generate/manipulate tendrils/blades) **Cutting/Impale (cut/pierce through anything via edge absorption) **Healing Factor Nullification (nullify healing via edge transmuting) *Elemental Manipulation (absorb and manipulate various elements) **Absorbing Regeneration (draw in surrounding elements to become whole) **Elemental Attacks (generate/project elemental energies) **Elemental Infusion (empower weapons with various elements) *Defunct Physiology (users have no structural weakness) **Reforming (nullify damage by remodeling the body) **Self-Sustenance (doesn't require nutrients or rest) **Absolute Stamina (always operate at peak efficiency) Constructive: *Hyper Mind (process unlimited amounts of absorbed information) **Encyclopedic Knowledge (encode any data from any source) **Enhanced Intelligence (exponential intellectual capabilities) *Life Mastery (implant a piece of the user, granting complete control) **Gene-Splicing (create new genetic templates via recombination) **Life Creation (generate new life forms based on absorbed data) *Consciousness Transferal (absorbing/implanting minds) **Mental Mimicry (absorbing/replicating thoughts) **Personality Alteration (shifting mental factors) *Recreation (limited to assimilated/memorized objects/entities) **Fusionism (recombine properties/patterns into new ones) **Technomagic (merge magical and technological properties) *Meta Crafting (create any object by utilizing re-purposed absorbed data) **Weaponry Refinement (magnify properties by infusing resources) **Supernatural Properties Manipulation (switch/upgrade/recombine) Environment: *Domination (through merging and leaving oneself within surroundings) **Possessive Teleportation (taking control after previous merging) *Elemental Constructs (semi-independent data-based constructs) **Army Manipulation (convert landscapes into massive armies) **Elemental Cloning (convert materials into additional bodies) *Tech/Data Manipulation (fusing with technological or info wave devices) **Technomorphism (take on absorbed technological properties) **Technological Constructs (reconstruct absorbed technologies) *Solid Merging (fusing with and spreading into the environment) **Environmental Unity (becoming control reflecting ones own image) **Urban Manipulation (taking control of artificial environments) Physiology: *Imperceptibility (undetectable via perfect environmental merging) **Ultimate Intangibility (phase through obstacles by merging with them) *Cosmic Energy Absorption (absorb and manipulate cosmic phenomena) **Cosmic Entity Physiology (take on cosmic forms via replication) *Digital Form (emulate video and streaming signals becoming a living wavelength) **Mathematics Physiology (digitized form is composed of ever changing formula) *Emotional Energy Manipulation (absorb and manipulate emotional energy) **Emotional Attuned Physiology (take on emotional forms via replication) Associations * Gestalt Form * Omnifarious *Omnireplication * Shapeshifting Combat * Singularity Limitations *Absorption may have limited speed/range/storage. *Shapeshifting is limited by the mass/energy stored. *Transfer/reconstruction drain the user's resources. *Users of Singularity, Power Absorption Immunity and Power Anchoring are either immune or highly resistance. *Anti Storage Known Users Gallery (Absorption) Absorbing Man 4.jpg|Tactile Replication. Blending In.png|Hyper-Adaptive Physiology. Shapeshifting Combat 3.jpg|Blades Shapeshifting. BG9 Missiles Launcher.png|Missiles Shapeshifting. Combat Mode.jpg|Survival of the fittest. Silver Surfer.jpg|Malleable Anatomy. Greater Good.jpg|World-changing potential. MS3.jpg|One-Man Army. Knowledge Is Power.jpg|Knowledge is power. Perfect Defense 2.jpg|Thanks for the upgrade. Infiltration.jpg|Super Infiltration. Ground Control.jpg|Environmental Merging. Direct Control.jpg|Assuming Direct Control. Creel City.jpg|Urban Manipulation. Environmental Manipulation.jpg|Nature Manipulation. Merging Assimilation.jpg|Merging Assimilation. Terraforming.jpg|Terraforming. Fantasy Genetics.jpg|Gene Splicing (Elf-Drow-Human). Power Infusion.jpg|Properties Transferal. Artificial Superhuman.png|Artificial Superhuman. Power Mixture.jpg|Power Mixture. Elemental Replication.jpg|Elemental Replication. Power Replication.jpg|Super Alpha. Spatial Manipulation.jpg|Spatial Manipulation. Soul Infusion.jpg|Soul Hijacking. Kinetic Manipulation.jpg|Kinetic Manipulation. Elemental Constructs.jpg|Elemental Constructs. Contact Transmutation.jpg|Tactile Transmutation. Merging Reconstruction 2.jpg|Merging Reconstruction. Cosmic Eye.jpg|Cosmic Level. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Absorption Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Rare power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mental Power Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Almighty Tools Category:Galleries